


Untitled Far Cry 5 Drabbles

by asemic



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asemic/pseuds/asemic
Summary: Collection of drabbles. More added April 27th.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "100 words of..." prompts over at FFA. Thank you for getting me writing again.

**100 words of...makeovers: Seed Family/Female Deputy**

 

The Bliss soaked her pores as easily as Joseph’s words slid into her mind. This was His will, Their reward.

“God revealed your path. All roads lead to your salvation.”

“You will not leave me,” Faith whispered into her ear, oiled fingers stroking her breast.

“You will not fail me,” Jacob bit against her shoulder, his hand tightly pinning her wrist above her head.

“You will not deny me,” John mouthed wetly along her navel, lips dragging one of many fresh scars.

“You will swallow our sins,” Joseph preached. “It has been written.”

“Amen,” she breathed.

_And now she sees._

**100 words of...swearing: Joseph Seed/John Seed**

 

The process to purify himself of his sins would never end. He confessed in order to help others find their salvation.

“Speak,” Joseph whispered into his ear. So John did, sharing a minor trespass, but one that was carved into his soul and needed to be excised.

“You should never take His name and transform it into blasphemy. You know better,” Joseph stated calmly. He brushed his hands along his Herald’s shoulders and John fell to his knees, willingly. “You must repent for your sin.”

Yes.

He reached for his zipper and John opened his mouth, waiting to be cleansed. 

**100 words of...brainwashing: Jacob Seed/Staci Pratt**

 

“My brother believes in the Power of Yes. Agree to everything and you will be free.”

Jacob dragged his knife along the ceramic sharpener, the sound steady and hypnotic. Pratt tried to control his ragged breathing, but he was like every other caged soft-bellied animal. Wide eyes darting, stinking of fear.

“I don’t care if you say yes.” Jacob placed the knife down and pulled Pratt closer until he tasted his terror. He cupped his jaw and reached for the box. It clicked hummed to life and he could take what he wanted. “Pretend to fight me.”

Yes be damned. 

**100 words of...love song dedications: Jacob Seed/Staci Pratt**

 

Jacob whistled low and slow into the base of his spine. Enough to relax his muscles and render him pliant, willing enough. “It’s destiny.”

He knew Pratt preferred the slam into the red the box provided. Left him only with the clean-up, a new pain to add to many.

“I’m your dream come true,” he sang along the crack of his ass. His tongue dragged down and Pratt twitched, gasped. “The one and only who makes you quake.”

It’s true.

He pinched Pratt’s semi-erect cock.

“Yeah, this is happening. For once you’re gonna remember begging me to make you come.”

**100 words of...pollen non-con: Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed**

 

The henbane was different.

The box jarred him into a violent crash he fought. But the flower’s slip sparkled white and warmed his limbs.

Pratt was used to the wolf shredding his flesh. Now he cradled him close as they fucked, surprisingly tender. “Don’t leave me,” Jacob mouthed against his neck. “I need you.”

If Jacob noticed the faint skim of pollen under his nose he never said anything. Pratt didn’t care. For once Jacob held him with reverence, with humanity. He wasn’t a rabbit between his teeth. Pratt was strong, the one and fucking only. And Jacob?

_Jacob surrendered._

**200 words of...memories: Jacob Seed/Staci Pratt**

 

“I used to take it for them. He'd beat me down and then he’d turn on my brothers. I'd crawl over to stop him, but.”

Jacob slammed his fist into the table, wished he heard the sharp crack of bone instead of a thud. He couldn’t stop talking, unfocused words spilling out.

“I was strong for them. I had to be the strong one. Sometimes John would get under the blanket and hug me like _I_ needed it. I always kept my back between him and the bedroom door.”

And look where that got John. Lying in a field somewhere, torn apart by animals or worse, the cowardly Resistance who hid behind the Deputy. Fighters under an empty banner held high by a fool.

“You had a good life. I can tell. Bet your mother kissed every cut and bruise and held you tight. But here’s where you ended up.”

He reached down and yanked Pratt’s head off his crotch. His Bambi big eyes looked roadkill dull, lips spit shined swollen.

“You don’t see it.” He tucked his limp dick into his jeans. “And you won’t have a fucking clue.”

He wiped Pratt's lower lip and snapped the box shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six more drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles! Thank you to all who read and kudos'd the previous set.

**100 words of...falling: John/Male Deputy**

His sin wasn't lust, yet all succumbed to it with blissful wetness and the angled jut of erections.

Oh, John surrendered. He dragged his face against the Deputy's chest, smelled sweat and Hope County; a purity his lungs ached for in the recycled air of his bunker.

“We can be virtuous.” John slipped his hand to the swell of the deputy's genitals, felt him pulse awake. “Let me help you find salvation.”

After he cleaned the semen from their bodies he reached for his machine.

“Pain is ephemeral. Our redemption is eternal.” It was time for them to be marked.

**100 words of...a change of plans: John/Deputy**

“I wrestled with the question. How does one tame wrath?”John paced, gestured animatedly. “It is a contagion, a drip of blood becomes a river.”

“Patience? Perhaps. I’ve provided you with numerous chances to come to me.” He reached out and grasped the Deputy’s fingers, traced the calluses and blisters. Weapons fit against these blunt palms as easily as his hand.

“Instead I will embrace you. I’ll bear the weight of your sins. I’ll carry you.” He pressed a kiss to a chapped knuckle, licked dirt and sweat. “Even if you say no, I’ll love you until you say yes.”

**100 words of...moving on: Joseph/Female Deputy**

“She had beautiful eyes. When I was lost there is where I finally found myself.” He held her close, her ponytail tickling his nose.

“You have her strength, but lack her grace.” Joseph swayed her gently. “She grounded me and I'm unmoored due to you. But you are all I need now.”

Joseph shut his eyes, remembered all he lost. His family. But _they_ were still alive.

“They wrote songs about me.” She tensed as his fingers drifted down her body. A reflex from another life before she sank against him. “What will they write for us?”

The baby kicked.

**100 words of...broken things: Faith, Jacob**

“I see you.”

Faith cupped Jacob’s face though he tried to shy from her touch. So many, Jacob included, denied her innate strength upon first glance.

They shared the same path. An unfamiliar shape of flesh filled with self-loathing. They were broken until The Father honored them by granting a part of His illuminated soul.

Gently, Faith traced a line across his scarred, skeptical face. They’re woven together now, their way clear. Seeds planted will bloom.

“If you want to embrace another way I am here for you.” She turned from his cages, his violence and floated into her flowers.

**100 words of….fantasies: Jacob/Pratt**

“Well,” Jacob prodded. The box was behind his foot, out of reach. Everything was from behind bars. “Ask.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Watch you. And you're gonna mean it.” He began to massage his groin. “Give me a show.”

Pratt's hand shook as he worked himself. It's easier to comply when the choice was removed. He tried to think of someone soft, but he saw burned-in freckles and a meaty hand gripping him.

“Like that,” Jacob hissed, focused entirely on him.

He imagined Jacob with his ass up, begging for his fat cock while Pratt wound the box.

**300 words of...getting caught: Jacob/Pratt**

He slammed the knife into his throat, felt the resistance of his windpipe give way to meat. Bloody fingers slid on the the handle when he plunged it into his chest. He relished Jacob's lifeless stare, gaping mouth.

“I did it,” Pratt laughed hysterically, waiting to be shot full of arrows, riddled with endless bullets. He didn’t care. He won. 

He heard a slow clap. Jacob stepped out from the shadows. “Not bad. You really got me there.” Pratt fell to his ass and scrambled backwards. Jacob casually covered the distance and dropped onto him, palms pinning his shoulders down, knee in his chest. “But you didn't do shit.”

Pratt tried to shove him off, fists hitting impotently against his face. No power. No strength. Weak. Weak. He slammed his head into the dirt, felt it shift from ground to the cold floor of his room. Sunlight gave way to artificial lighting. He screamed.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Jacob slid an arm under his head and started to shush him. Like calming a child. “You thought you killed me. Be proud of that. You took a shot; no one else got the balls.”

High praise. He took a chance, focused on his target and struck. He stared through Jacob and relaxed under him. Jacob shifted and stretched and Pratt shut his eyes.

“But you're not good enough.” Pratt's eyes flew open and something cracked deep inside. “You need to learn. That means you've got more training to do starting now.” Jacob grinned predatorily and slapped his knife beside Pratt's head. “Make your choice.”

He did. He kept his arms wrapped around Jacob as they rutted together, never looking at the blade. He focused on their unsteady breathing, the betrayal of his body, and the streaming sunlight warm on his triumphant face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't stop, won't stop.

**100 words of...sleep: Jacob**

When he sleeps, when his body finally gives out, he dreams.

Flames, the rapid click of weapons discharge. Hands and hands and hands raised in surrender, reaching for him. Gripping, stroking, tearing into his flesh until he’s nothing but bones. The vile stench of putrefying flesh, fat bodies bloat to bursting in the heat. 

His heart shatters against his ribs and shakes himself awake. 

Somewhere a person screams and rattles their cage. 

How can he replace one atrocity with another? With surprising ease. 

Jacob draws his knees to his chest and stares at the moon. 

The wolves begin to howl.

**100 words of...spring: Faith/Female Deputy**

It would be so easy. The Bliss brought her here after all.

Instead Faith chooses to embrace another way. She twines flowers through her Deputy’s hair, crowns her with petals. Wraps her thin body with strips of lace as if she were a maypole. Faith dances and hums around her, spins her arms wide in celebration. 

She came to her last, weapon in hand. But here she’ll find serenity. Together they’ll hang Joseph’s words in the sky.

Leap, Faith whispers as she drops to her knees. Parts her Deputy’s thighs and takes a tentative taste. And I will catch you.

**100 words of...welcome: John**

“I assumed my brother would take you. For all his assertions of strength, Jacob certainly enjoys the weak.”

John twisted his neck until it popped. “But I’m glad you’re mine. Your confession will be easy to take, but your atonement,” he made a reproachful noise, “I think we may have to draw that out.”

He danced his fingers across his tools. “Acceptance is key, my dear. The human body has the ability to adapt physically. Emotionally, well, that’s a different story. We’ll get there eventually when you say yes.” He chose his awl. “So, Deputy Pratt, where shall we begin?”

**100 words of...fraternity: Jacob, Miller**

“You’ll find them again.” It wasn’t easy getting much from Seed, but Miller’d take what he could. “Trust me.”

“Well, I’m surrounded by brothers now,” he huffed, long legs falling in step with Miller’s rhythm. “Even this asshole running next to me.”

“Feeling the same way, Seed.” Miller flipped him off and they laughed. “Good to know you’re gonna watch my back.”

“We stick together and we’ll make it through this. Never leave a man behind.” He sounded deadly serious, that intensity flaring up. Miller patted him on the back and they ran the rest of the trail in silence.

**200 words of....alternative universe: Jacob, Joseph, John**

In another life he kept them together and counted down the minutes until he hit eighteen. Jacob scraped enough money to buy a car and took them the hell out of Rome, Georgia. None of them looked back.

He handed John the map and ignored the ketchup he smeared across it. “Your choice. Where we going, Johnny?”

Joseph wanted to see the ocean, insisted that was where they needed to go. Jacob pulled him aside and left John to stare at the world that suddenly unfolded for him. “Come on, he’s gotta do this first. You know why.”

In another life they stayed together and drove to Chattanooga. Went to the aquarium. John pressed his nose into the glass and laughed, actual laughter when the starfish squirmed on his palm.

They visit Ruby Falls and Joseph stood with arms outstretched, face lifted to the spray. Took it all in with a smile on his face. Like he really was sixteen going on seventeen. Like he felt the future.

And Jacob? In another life Jacob felt like he could breath. Their path was wide open and belonged to them. He tucked the map in his back pocket and joined his brothers.


End file.
